Roller mills of the present type serve as so-called material bed roller mills for compacting and/or crushing brittle material for grinding. Since the rollers are pressed against one another with a very high pressure and the material frequently has a high hardness, considerable wear frequently occurs on the roller surface during the operation of such roller mills.
Rollers are known--in ring or segment construction--with a smooth or profiled peripheral surface. Flanges running in the axial direction have already been proposed as the profiling, these flanges having a relatively low height and being arranged a peripheral distance from one another which amounts to a multiple of the flange height. Rollers are also known in which the surface has flat recesses which are approximately in the shape of oval briquettes.